Ironwood Dragon
The Ironwood Dragon is a rare opposite hybrid of the Plant and Metal elements. It's main element is Plant. Appearance This dragon is very similar in appearance to the plant dragon, except that its skin is orange, its belly is purple, and its feathers are a steely metallic tone. Their, wide, splayed toes keep them from sinking in sand. Their dry skin conserves water and they can close their nostrils and ears to keep out blowing sand. Abilities Weapons Ironwood dragons' wings are like sharp blades and can slash through foliage and plant fibers. Their claws are sharper and more deadly than those of plant dragons. Defenses Like metal dragons, ironwood dragons have tough skin that is hard to penetrate. Being opposite dragons, they are especially resistant to attacks of a magical sort, especially spells that use Chloromancy and Metallomancy. Other Abilities These dragons use their feathers like shovels or axes, chopping away at hard ironwood tree bark to get at the water-filled center, or digging for roots and tubers underground. They can slash through dense foliage or cactus tangles by using their wings like machetes. Breath Weapon Ironwood dragons shoot razor-sharp metal scales with the shape of a leaf, which apprentices have dubbed the "razor-leaf" attack. Weaknesses Ironwood dragons usually suffer from side effects of harboring opposite magics, such as a weakened immune system and allergies. Habitat Regions Ironwood dragons are usually found in the Sandara Desert, but can adapt to any extremely hot environment, including savannas and jungles. Some wander in the jungles near the Scar of the World; others are found in the very hottest and driest areas of the Sandara, where not even earth dragons go. Preferred Home Ironwood dragon are often found near oases and springs, scattered throughout the desert, but they are adaptable and can live happily anywhere. Sheltering/Nesting Ironwood dragons will bury themselves in the sand rather than building nests. Diet Ironwood dragons are omnivores. Because of their harsh habitat, they need to be able to eat anything that their environment can provide them. Their teeth are so tough that they can gnaw right through cacti, not minding the spikes. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Like their plant dragon relatives, ironwood dragons are usually friendly, but can be aggressive if provoked. They have tough skin and iron-like wing tips for defending their homes and families, and to retain water. Social Order Ironwood dragons live in small clans or communities, that look after each other. They often need to be together, in case of predators or rival clans. There is a lead mating pair (male and female), and usually children or siblings. They all help look after the youngster and find food. Sometimes ironwood dragons inhabit human villages. Relationship to Wizards If treated well, ironwood dragons will warm up to anyone, and be as kind as their plant dragon ancestors. If treated badly, however, they may become abrasive. Treat their BABIES badly, and you'll be sliced and diced. Life Cycle Mating Usually, the lead pair is the only that mates, but occasionally, new adults come and go, to prevent inbreeding. This introduction or reduction of certain clan members can lead to tension aggression. Males and female both have spiky wings and tough skin, to help in fighting. Birth When a baby ironwood dragon is hatched into the world, it's parents protect it like treasure. Infancy There are many hatchling predators in the Sandara, from snakes and hawks to scavenging pharaoh, sun, sandstorm, sand, and mirage dragons. Luckily, everyone in the clan helps to protect the babies until they develop the tough skin of their parents. Adolescence Around this age, ironwood dragons are more reckless and adventurous, due to the growing hormones in their bodies. This makes them unruly and sometimes unpredictable, so keep an eye on them if you have any in your park. Adulthood At adult age, most adult females and males are kicked out, so they can start their own families, and prevent inbreeding. Some stay behind though, and never leave or breed. They walk around aimlessly in the desert until they find a new oasis (or earn one by fighting), where they attract members of the opposite gender, and mate for life. Life Span Ironwood dragons live for 60 to 90 years on average, but there are stories of dragons living 300-500 years. History Discovery The oracle Tessa Lonya got lost in the dunes, when a clan of ironwood dragons was walking by to their daily oasis to drink. The lead male thought the strange bipedal animal was one of his own, and brought her to the oasis, where she awoke. She then made her way back to Nogard, and he cataloged the dragon she found. Origin of Name They were nicknamed "Ironwood" or "Ironwoodies", not just because they have elements of plant and metal, but because they hide from predators by hiding near ironwood trees, using camouflage. Enthusiasts of the breed still often use the old nickname "Ironwoodies," or just "Woodies." Magic Ironwood dragons master a lot of different styles of magic: Metallomancy, Arboromancy, Terramancy, Geomancy, and Chloromancy. Notable Dragons *Mango (Tessa Lonya) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Plant Category:Opposite Hybrids Category:Metal Category:Hybrids Category:Rare Category:Inhabitants of the Scar of the World Category:Inhabitants of the Sandara Desert Category:Inhabitants of the Gargantuan Grasslands Category:Bipedal Drakes Category:Omnivores Category:Dragons named after the object they resemble